Multi-pole connectors are frequently used with multi-wire cables to connect a source of electrical power to a sensor or component hereafter described as a switch, as well as to establish a control function from a controller to the switch. Additional wires may be used to establish a sensing function at the switch. The sensed function generally provides an indication of a condition such as the application of power to a load. Visual indicators connected in circuit with the connectors may include one or more neon indicating lamps, or light emitting diodes (LEDs), hereafter described as indicators, to provide an indication of signal status or circuit condition. The indicators may be mounted within a connector housing which has internal terminating elements to which are connected the electrical wires of the cable. The housing may have windows or apertures therethrough and the indicators are located adjacent to the windows to be visible from the exterior of the connector. In use, the indicators are lit to indicate conditions, such as the availability of electrical power, and energization of the load.
Although these "lighted connectors" provide the desired indications of power and load status, connectors of this type require manufacturing the connector with apertures to permit viewing of the indicators. Also during assembly, the indicators must be mounted adjacent to the apertures through which they are exposed. Moreover, because the on/off condition of the indicators is provided only on one side of the connector, it may be difficult for a user to determine whether a given condition has been satisfied. Moreover, this type of connector is frequently used in environmental conditions which require sealing against moisture, dust and chemicals. Thus, molded connector heads are frequently used which are opaque and thus incapable of transmitting light to the exterior of the connector head. Finally, these types of indicator connectors require a re-wiring of existing systems for installation and are not readily adapted for installation in existing systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,807, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a lighted, quick-disconnect, right-angle molded electrical connector for connecting a control device or a sensor to a load which includes a lens of light transmissive material for external viewing of a light source within the connector which emits light upon the occurrence of a selected electrical condition. The lens is placed in a suitable mold and the connector body is molded around the lens to form the completed connector assembly. Co-pending application, Ser. No. 07/726,719, filed Jul. 1, 1991, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,409, also assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a quick disconnect connector assembly for completing an electrical circuit to connect a functional device to a load and for indicating a continuity condition for the electrical circuit. The connector includes a connector body and a molded connector head, a multi-conductor cable including a plurality of electrical conductors, and indicating circuit means including at least one light source energizable for indicating the continuity condition. The molded connector head encloses neon lamps or LEDs and is comprised of a translucent material to permit light emitted by the light source which is disposed within the translucent body to be viewed.